<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Refuge by fallendarknight86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980523">Refuge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86'>fallendarknight86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling up a prompt (pure fluff)..."The OTP sleeps together for the first time. No sex, just sleeping" and I just turned into a Faberry Fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Refuge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's not an update but a new story. I was in the mood for something fluff and different. I wrote it in the past hour and I'm not sure it's really that good. </p><p>Enjoy and review!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REFUGE</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The neighbour’s door wakes her up. It’s always late in the night when the stupid dog starts barking without a reason, pulling her from her deep sleep and depriving her of enough rest to face the following day with full energy. She looks around the room and finds herself in the living room, lying on her side and using someone’s body as a pillow. A very comfortable pillow, indeed. It takes her a few moments to realise she’s not really alone and she must’ve fallen asleep while watching a movie. While watching a movie with someone who happens to be Quinn Fabray. It's the first night they have the house for themselves, without any parental supervision. It's the first time Quinn is supposed to stay over now, as her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Reaching over the sleeping blonde, she finds her phone and brings it to life. It’s 3:15 AM. How long have they been sleeping? She remembers the cuddling and kisses. She remembers settling against her girlfriend, as they kept a rerun of Grey’s Anatomy in the background. If she closes her eyes, she can still feel Quinn’s hands wandering under her shirt to cup her free breasts, while their make-out session escalated into something hotter that has left her with a dull ache in her lower regions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning her eyes off her phone, she finds herself smiling at the sight of a sleeping Quinn Fabray under her. Her hair is loose from the tight ponytail she has to wear for her Cheerio practice and is untamed, making her look like a wild feline during their nap. Bed hair or not, the mere sight of her relaxing features makes Rachel’s heart skip a beat and breath catch in her throat. There’s no one else that could ever make her feel that way. No one but Quinn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” Rachel leans down to drop a soft kiss on her open lips. Her mouth lingers a little longer, to steal another kiss from the sleeping beauty that, sensing her closeness, simply tightens her grip around her waist, even if unconsciously. Rachel smiles and scoots upwards to drop her own head on the same pillow, head turning to keep on brushing their lips together while her hand loosely wraps around the golden cross hanging from around her neck, contrasting with the red polyester of her uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Quinn moves without waking up. She scoots closer, seeking her warmth despite the thick duvet covering them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you had to make me fall in love with you didn’t you?” Rachel whispers and trails her hand up her neck to cup her cheek with her palm. Her thumb brushes over the high cheekbone and then moves lower, to trace her full bottom lip. Leaning forward, her mouth replaces her thumb pressing another soft and longer kiss against her girlfriend’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rach…?” Quinn’s senses become more alert and her sleeping state slowly fades away. Her voice is lost on Rachel’s lips, which are pressed against hers for a series of short pecks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.” Rachel pulls back when those eyes flutter open, revealing a pair of sleepy hazel eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, you’re okay?” Quinn tries to stifle a yawn, but she fails miserably. She ends up doing it against Rachel’s lips, who can’t help but giggling and pecking her lovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re adorable.” Rachel’s arms slip around her neck, pulling her in so their foreheads can rest together. They’re rolling on their sides, facing each other, to gain some room for their movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare?” Quinn ignores the comment and nuzzles her nose against the brunette’s cheek, who is shifting lower enough to find her usual comfortable spot against her shoulder. It’s where she usually rests her head on, when they kiss or just hold each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The stupid neighbour’s dog.” It’s Rachel’s turn to yawn and she does it against her shoulder. Her nose is pressed against the base of her neck and her hand is playing with the cross, twisting it between her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to take care of it?” Quinn smirks and kisses her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not condone any violent act perpetrated against that dog, even if he is a noisy little fucker.” Rachel pushes her back enough to stare up at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noisy little fucker? You kiss your girlfriend with that potty mouth?” Quinn smirks even more and leans down to nibble on her bottom lip, jutted out to create her usual Berry pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not funny, Lucy Quinn Fabray.” Rachel tries to slip away from her arms, but Quinn holds her back taking advantage of her position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I’m more fun than you want to admit, Rachel Barbra Berry.” Quinn drapes an arm over the back of the couch, keeping the brunette sandwiched between it and her own body. “And you like me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really…” Rachel rolls her eyes and turns her head away, not wanting to get lost in Quinn’s magnetic eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t like me, then I should go huh?” Quinn sighs loudly and drops her arm, moving away into a seating position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Rachel reaches out for her hand and pulls her back down, on her back. “I was kidding…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Quinn smiles and cups her face, bringing her lips down for a soft kiss. “For the records, I like you too.” She whispers against her mouth, kissing her gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re mean…” Rachel sighs and settles back against her, draping a possessive arm over her waist and nestling herself against her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just proving a point.” Quinn kisses her forehead and drapes the duvet back over their frames, tucking them in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meanie.” Rachel snuggles into her and allows her eyes to close, falling back into the previous comfortable state that had been rudely interrupted by that dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your meanie, though.” The blonde’s forearm closes around her head and her cheek rests against the crown of her head, letting herself relax back into a peaceful sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>